Operators in an Airline Operations Center (AOC) of a major airline manage the execution of thousands of flights a day and adjust in real time the movements of the aircraft and crewmembers of the airline to minimize costly delays and cancellations, while complying with complex maintenance and routing constraints. These operators are responsible for preparing flight plans, adjusting the airline schedule including but not limited to flight schedule, departure slot assignments, aircraft assignments and crew assignments in response to various factors such as thunderstorms and equipment failures. A challenge for major airlines is to limit inefficiency in the airline and manage information efficiently to alleviate the impact of unforeseen schedule disruptions. The future ramifications of an aircraft failure on related, interdependent, and unrelated flights or routes in an airline network is very complex, especially future ramifications that may impact multiple routes after one or more legs of the route are executed. The AOC is a very busy environment and where decisions must be made quickly. The combination of the complex ramifications and the short time frame in which to make decisions in response to an aircraft failure makes it practically impossible for aircraft operations personnel to understand the full downstream impacts of a decision. The decisions made by the aircraft operations personnel may have great operational and economic impacts on the airline.